


Love Ablaze

by GatsbyGirl99



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Humor, basically everything fluff related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatsbyGirl99/pseuds/GatsbyGirl99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord Ozai and Prince Zuko became fire lord. Zuko has been planning to propose to Mai, but there is someone else on his mind. Someone named Katara. Zutara fluff. This is my first fanfic, so please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter 1

“Ready for bed?” Mai asked.

“Yeah,” Zuko said. He lay down on his soft bed and pulled his silk crimson duvet over him. Mai sat down on the bed, tracing her finger over the gold patterns that adorned it.

“You seem tense,” she said. “What’s up?”

“Well, it’s a little hard being fire lord when the other three nations hate you for what you father did to them.”

“Zuko, you’ve already liberated the other nations. What more can you do?”

Zuko sighed. “Mai, even though I freed the other nations, I can’t replace every man that my father killed. They hate me for being his son.”

Mai shrugged, and got into bed next to him. “Zuko, you’ve only been fire lord for a year. You’re an eighteen-year-old boy. You’ve tried your best. Relax. Worry about it tomorrow.”

She leaned over and kissed him. Zuko reached over to turn off the light. “I love you,” Mai said, as her eyes began to close.

Zuko stared at the ceiling, letting his mind become flooded with a tsunami of thoughts.

But none of them were about the other nations.

 _I’ve tried my best, and they’ll see that I’m not like my father in time_. He thought. _But what about…_

Zuko looked over to Mai’s sleeping form. _Pale skin, gold eyes, black hair. Pretty, but not as pretty as…_

_Tanned skin, blue eyes, brown hair._

Mai was beautiful. She was kind. She loved him. So why didn’t he care for her the way she cared for him? Zuko had already decided that he was going to propose to Mai. She would

be a good fire lady and an obedient and loving wife. There were times when he had thought he loved Mai, but whenever he kissed her, or held her in his arms, he imagined how it would feel if she were there.

Katara. That name had become etched into his mind and heart since the night in Ba Sing Se. She had offered to heal his scar. She had only known him as an evil, conniving prince who wanted nothing but the avatar. And yet she had still offered.

She had stood up. She had touched his scar…

That was when he knew that Katara of the Southern Water Tribe was the one that he loved.

* * *

Katara loved Aang. And she knew that he loved her very much. But it was hard for her to accept him as more than a friend. Aang was still so young, and he was like a brother to her in so many ways. Katara knew that she would most likely end up with Aang, and she would be happy. But she knew that she could never love his gray eyes the way she loved the eyes of another.

She knew she could never love Aang’s gray eyes the way she loved his golden ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrival at the Fire Nation :)

# Chapter 2

_Hello Aang and Katara,_

_I hope that all is well with you and that the Southern Water Tribe has been prosperous. Mai is doing fine, and I have been very busy, but I am glad that the nations have all been liberated successfully._

_I’ve missed you these days. It’s still hard for me to imagine not traveling with you all anymore. Aang, I hope you’ve still been practicing firebending, and I expect to see a demonstration the next time I see you. I’ve wanted to see you all for some time now._

_It is with great pleasure that I invite you to the Fire Nation for a visit. Sokka, Suki, and Toph are also welcome._

_Your friend,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Katara hugged the letter to her chest. She would finally be able to see Zuko after a year of waiting to hear from him. She had sent him letters before, but had not gotten a reply until now. And to be invited to the Fire Nation! She couldn’t wait to tell Toph, Suki, and Sokka.

“Aang! Did you read this?” She said as Aang entered the tent.

“No. What? Did I get an angry letter from the cabbage merchant?”

“No, silly. Zuko invited us to the Fire Nation!"

* * *

“Appa, yip yip!” Sokka shouted.

Toph, Sokka, and Suki had all accepted the invitation, and were flying through the sky once again on the great flying bison. Everyone was excited to see him, even Toph, even though she acted indifferent.

“Admit it, Toph. You’re excited to see him.” Suki said, playfully elbowing her side.

“I will not admit to anything that isn’t true,” the young earthbender replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Typical Toph.

“Fine, You don’t have to admit it, but I will.” Katara said. “It’ll be nice to see Zuko. We haven’t seen him in over a year.”

“But so much has happened in that year,” Aang said, smiling and kissing her on the cheek. Katara blushed, and looked at the silhouette of the mountains against the blue sky. “Hey Sokka, how far away are we?”

“I think we’re getting pretty close,” Sokka said, “You can kind of see the outlines of the palace.” The buildings of the palace were becoming clearer against the blue sky.

Aang squeezed Katara’s hand. “Almost there,” he said softly.

_Almost there,_ Katara thought.

_Almost to Zuko._

 

“Toph.”

“Sparky.” Toph said, her face completely blank. Then Zuko finally smiled and gave her a hug. Naturally, Toph nearly crushed him.

“Okay, Toph…I…can’t…breathe…” Zuko managed to say. Toph let go, and Zuko moved on to hug Aang, and shake Sokka and Suki’s hands. Then he moved on to Katara. Zuko hadn’t seen her in a year, and she was still so beautiful. Seeing her made his heart beat wildly. When Zuko hugged her, he could feel her heart beat against his chest, and an amazing sensation spread through his body when her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Zuko smiled. “It’s great to see you, Katara.”

“You too, Zuko.” Katara replied.

“It’s great to see you all,” He said. “Mai and me will show you to your rooms. You have a few hours to get ready before the party to welcome you.”

“Wait, we get a party?” Aang asked, his voice riddled with excitement.

“Yes, you do.” Zuko said, amused by Aang’s enthusiasm. “I wanted to do something special for you guys. Now let me show you to your rooms before Sokka finds the kitchen.” The gang laughed and followed Zuko and Mai up the grand marble staircase to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, stuff actually happens! Prepare for fluff, angst, and more fluff.

# Chapter 3

_She’s here. Oh gods, she’s here_. That was all that was going through Zuko’s mind as he entered his room. What was he thinking? Had she missed him as much as he had missed her?

Were she and Aang still…

They had been holding hands when they entered the palace. Zuko had seen the way that Aang looked at Katara.

How on earth was he supposed to deal with this?

He went to the corner of his room where his shrine to Agni was set up, and knelt to the ground. 

“Agni, please help me through this difficult time,” he said softly. “Please help me sort out my feelings and guide me toward the right path.”

Zuko rose to his feet and walked to his dresser, opening the top drawer and reaching to the back until he found the little wooden box. Zuko traced his thumb over the intricate carvings on the lid, and sighed. He got down on one knee and opened the box, revealing the beautiful golden circle inside. “Mai, I love you and I want you to be my fire lady. Will you marry me?” he whispered.

Zuko’s shoulders slumped and his head dropped to his chest.

_I can’t. It’s not right. I don’t…_

He closed the box and put it back in his dresser. Then he started to change into his royal robes.

After tying the sash around his waist and adjusting his shoulder pads, he opened the velvet chest containing his crown. He looked in the mirror, and carefully placed the crown in his bun. Zuko’s hand traveled to his scar, gently touching the burned skin. When his fingers touched the scar, he remembered that day in the Crystal Catacombs.

 

At first, Zuko had simply thought of her as a mere water peasant, as another person to get rid of. She had been an annoyance. An attractive annoyance, but still.

And then she had changed everything with a single touch.

The memory of Katara’s soft, bronzed fingers on his marred flesh lingered as he placed the crown in his topknot. Once he looked in his gilded mirror and took a deep breath, Zuko finished his thought.

_…I don’t love her._

_I love…_

Zuko sighed. How could he do this? He couldn’t keep lying to Mai, and he couldn’t keep lying to himself. “I don’t love her,” Zuko said to himself. “I _can’t_ love her. She loves Aang. I love Mai.”

_You’re lying, Zuko,_ a voice echoed in his head. _You don’t love Mai and you never will. You love—_

“Stop!” He yelled, crashing down onto his bed, beating the mattress with his fist.

“Stop thinking about her! Stop wanting her! Just _stop_!”

Zuko’s golden eyes wandered to the ceiling. Taking a deep breath, he sat up and straightened his robes.

“Stop loving her,” he whispered.

* * *

“Toph, I’m not sure about this,” Katara said from behind the screen in her bedroom.

“Come on, Sugar Queen,” Toph whined. “I put on a dress for you, so put on a dress for me.”

“Ugh, _fine_ ,” Katara said. She had forced Toph into a dress, but it looked good on her. She hadn’t seen Toph dressed in anything really fancy since the first time they met her.

Katara stepped out from behind the screen. “Okay, I’m wearing it,” Katara sighed. “Are you ready to go now?”

Toph gave Katara a smile full of satisfaction. “Yes,” she replied. “I am ready to go.” Katara reached for the door handle.

“Hey Sweetness, do you think that Zuko will be okay with me not wearing shoes?”

Katara rolled her eyes and shut the door.

 

The party was more extravagant than anything Katara had ever seen. Banners with the emblems of the four nations were hung around the room and people were dancing to beautiful music. Then she saw Zuko from across the room. She didn’t like the way his hair looked when he tied it up, but his crown shone in the light, and he still looked so handsome in his royal robes. They were the same robes that he had worn when he was originally crowned Fire Lord. The pointed gold-edged shoulder pads made him look so regal.

Gold the same color as his eyes.

“Katara!” she heard Aang say. He was swathed in Air Nomad colors of burnt orange and canary yellow, and he was wearing an excited smile. He looked very…cute. But handsome?

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” His eyes looked her up and down. “Wow,” he said, his eyes wide. “You look fantastic. Now let’s go! Mai and Zuko are waiting.”

Mai was hanging on to Zuko’s arm. She was wearing a long-sleeved red dress with intricate black designs decorating the fabric. As usual, she looked perfectly composed, perfectly noble, and perfectly boring. Where were they? His eyes wandered around the room, looking for them. Then he caught sight of them.

When Zuko saw her, his mouth fell open. She was stunning. Katara was dressed in a violet gown that shimmered in the golden light that the ballroom cast. Her hair cascaded down her back in shining waves, and her mother’s necklace was still around her neck. Zuko’s eyes roamed lower, admiring how wonderfully the dress hugged her curves, and how the neckline of her dress was low enough to see…

_By Agni_ , he thought. _Can you just stop thinking about her for a second and focus on Mai? She obviously wants your attention. She’s been glued to you since you got here!_

“Come on, Zuko,” she said. “Let’s dance.”

* * *

“Great party, huh?” Aang asked, smiling at Katara as he guided her across the dance floor. But Katara wasn’t listening. She was far away, gazing over his shoulder at the other couples on the dance floor.

“Katara?”

“What? Oh, sorry, Aang,” Katara said, snapping out of her trance. “Yeah, the party’s great.”

“Yeah,” Aang replied. What followed was a painfully awkward silence between the two.

“Aang, may I cut in?” A voice behind them asked.

“Oh, sure,” Aang replied. He walked away as Zuko took Katara’s hand.

Zuko’s hand rested gently on her waist as they waltzed to the music. Her fingers were interlaced with his. They were face to face.

“I’m really glad you came Katara,” Zuko said, his golden eyes gazing into her cerulean ones. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Katara said. “It was pretty lonely down in the South Pole.”

“But you can’t be bored with Sokka there,” Zuko replied. Katara laughed.

“Zuko, I really appreciate all this. You know, the party and everything.”

“It’s no problem,” Zuko replied, smiling down at her. “You mean—er, you guys mean a lot to me.”

“Thanks,” she said. “I’m glad we could come.” _I’m glad to see you,_ she thought.

“I’m glad you could come too.”

* * *

Zuko could taste the firewhiskey on Mai’s lips when she kissed him. She was on top of him, moving her hands along his chest and massaging his hips. She rolled onto her back and pulled Zuko on top of her.  _She wants me_ , Zuko thought.  _She wants to do it_ . He began to unbutton his pants, but then his thoughts took over.

_Sky blue eyes, sun-kissed skin, russet brown hair, a purple dress, the bell-like sound of her laughter, the electrifying sensation that spread through him when she touched him._

He couldn’t do this. Not now. Not with Mai. He pushed himself off of her, and stared up at the ceiling.

“What?” Mai asked. “Are you not ready? Did I do something wrong? Did I—”

“No, it’s not you,” Zuko said, sitting up and retying his sash. “I’m just…confused.”

“Oh. Okay,” Mai said stiffly. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m going to go for a walk. I just need to clear my head a little.”

Okay,” Mai said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

 

Katara moved her hand above the pond, toying with the water. The night had been wonderful, filled with beautiful music, fantastic food, and spinning on the dance floor with Aang. And yet she still wanted something else. Something that she knew she couldn’t have.

“A little late to be up, isn’t it?” She heard a voice say behind her. Following the voice, she found Zuko leaning against a tree.

“I should say the same for you. I thought you said you rise with the sun.”

“Normally I do, but I was just a little restless, so I thought the fresh air would clear my mind.”

“Me too.” Katara replied.

“Do you mind if I join you?” Zuko asked.

“Not at all,” Katara said, gesturing for him to sit down next to her. Zuko walked over and sat down on the grass, hugging his knees to his chest.

“You have no idea how many people I had to talk to tonight,” Zuko said, raking his fingers through his hair. “It’s nice to have some peace and quiet.”

Katara smiled. “I hear you. But the party was great. I just wanted to do a little bending. It’s a good way to let out your emotions.”

“It’s not exactly a good way for me to let out my emotions,” Zuko said. “If I bended every time I got upset, I would cause some serious damage.” Katara laughed. “The water really is beautiful,” he said. “Especially when the moon is like this.”

“Yeah, it is,” Katara replied, winding a stream of water around her hand.

“That’s amazing,” Zuko sighed.

Katara blushed. “It’s really nothing. I’m sure you can do the same thing.”

Zuko smiled, lighting a fire in his palm, and letting it snake around his hand.

“Hold out your hand,” Zuko said. Katara held out her hand to him. “No, not that one. The hand you’re bending with.” As Katara extended her water-wound hand, Zuko moved his coil of fire closer to hers. Yellow, red, and orange lights danced on the reflection of the water. Zuko’s fingers were spread apart, and they interlaced with Katara’s. As their hands touched, steam rose from their fingers.

“Sorry, I know that was weird, but…there was this story that my mother used to tell me when I was young, and that happened in it and…sorry. I just wanted to see if it would work.”

“No, it’s fine,” Katara replied. “It was actually kind of cool. What’s the story?” Katara asked.

Zuko took a deep breath.

“Once, long ago, there was a child born of fire. He was a beautiful boy who lit the world with his flame. Upon his sixteenth birthday, he approached a pond where the moonlight shone on the water. And as he gazed at the silver light of the moon, a maiden rose from the water. Once the Boy laid his eyes on her, he was lost in love, and so was she.

“And though they came from two different worlds, the two became lovers who would steal away in the night to see each other. Their love was one of deep passion and care, and they boy and girl cared for each other more than anything.

“But one day, the girl wanted to see her love’s flame. So, the boy lit a fire and held it in his palm. But once his fire touched her, she dissolved into steam. And the boy never wanted to create fire again.

“Years later, he returned to the moonlit pool, and he reached for the moonlight that reminded him so much of her. But once he touched the water, the flame in his heart was extinguished, and he turned to ash. But his soul rose from the ashes, and her spirit rose from the water, and they lived together for eternity.”

Katara’s periwinkle eyes widened in awe. “Wow,” She said. “That was…beautiful.”

“Just like—” _Just like you_ , Zuko thought.

“What?”

“Um, it’s just—you look really beautiful tonight, Katara.”

She smiled and leaned into his shoulder. “Thanks, Zuko.” She said.

_Gods, don’t do this, you have a girlfriend, she doesn’t love you, don’t do this…_

He couldn’t listen to his thoughts anymore. He let his head fall against hers. “You’re welcome,” he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter 4

 

_She was safe in his arms, and he would never let go. Their bodies fit together perfectly. She reached up to stroke his scarred cheek._

_“Zuko,” Katara whispered. They leaned in close to each other, he closed his eyes…_

Zuko sat up in his bed. He looked around, certain that he was in his room. He looked over to the other side of his bed, but Mai wasn’t there. He shouldn’t have expected her to be there. She always got up early. Zuko put a hand on his chest, and he felt his heart beating faster than a drum. _Gods, now you’re_ dreaming _about her? Get over her! You have a girlfriend, and soon she’ll be your fiancé, then…your wife._

Zuko shuddered at the idea of being married to Mai. She would be a perfect Fire Lady. Composed, quiet, and willing, but a perfect wife…

He imagined Mai in a wedding dress. Elegant, pretty, and regal looking, with the same blasé look plastered onto her face. Not even a smile. The fire sages would say the words that bound them together forever, and she would lean in to kiss him, and when their lips would touch, there would be no spark.

Katara in red. Agni, she looked wonderful in red. Her smile would be bright. She would look at him and he would let himself get lost in the crystal blue vortex of her eyes, and once the fire sages had recited the marriage vows, he would see her smile before her lips met his.

Zuko groaned. He was hopeless. He would marry Mai. He had to.

But he needed motivation from the strongest woman he knew.

* * *

“So what were you doing last night, Sugar Queen?”

“What?”

Toph raised her eyebrows. “I could feel you walking around after the party.”

“Nothing. It was a full moon and I couldn’t sleep, so I did a little waterbending.”

“You sure that’s all that happened?”

“Of course I’m sure.”

“Katara. It’s me. I know you’re lying.”

“Fine. If you must know, Zuko came outside and we talked for a while.”

The earthbender waggled her eyebrows. “Oh. I see. Sugar Queen likes it fiery.”

“Toph! Nothing happened! Friends talk.”

“I know friends talk. It just…”

“What? It just what?”

“…It just seems like you and Twinkletoes haven’t been…the closest of boyfriends and girlfriends.”

“What does any of this have to do with Zuko?”

“Do you like him?”

“Toph—”

“Katara. Do you like him?”

Katara sighed. “I am not going to talk about this with you. Aang and I are  _fine_ . I do not have feelings for anyone except him.”

“Admit it, Sweetness. You’ve got it bad for Sparky.”

“I don’t feel anything for Zuko! He’s my friend and that’s it. Besides, he has a girlfriend, and I have a boyfriend.”

“He has a girlfriend as bland as rice, and you have a boyfriend you don’t love.”

“I do love Aang!”

“Katara, stop lying to me! I’m your friend. Friends are honest with each other. If you really valued me as a friend you would tell me that you and Aang aren’t working!”

“We have to work!” Katara froze. Had she really just said that? Toph’s face softened. “I can’t betray Aang like that. He saved the world, he cares about me. He’s a hero. The hero gets the girl.”

“Maybe the girl should start thinking about how she really feels about the hero.”

Katara sighed and pulled Toph into a hug.

“You drive me crazy but I couldn’t live without you.” She mumbled.

“Does that mean you’re admitting that I’m right?” Toph smirked.

“Yes, you jerk. I…don’t love Aang.”

“And?”

Katara groaned. “And…I might have feelings for Zuko.”

“And by might you mean you do.”

“Okay! I do.”

Toph gave Katara a warm smile. “I knew it. Sugar Queen  _does_ like it fiery.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GatsbyGirl, where’s the action!? Yeah yeah, I know it’s been a lot of buildup, but I’m a sucker for slow build. But now shit actually happens! Prepare for excessive fluffiness.  
> Obviously, I do not own ATLA. If I did, Zutara would be canon and Mai wouldn’t exist.

# Chapter 5

“Do I have to go?”

  
“Yes. You’re the avatar.”

  
“Just because I’m the avatar doesn’t mean I have to go to some boring political meeting.”

  
Katara rolled her eyes. “It’s important. You’re the one who’s always going on about how important integration of the nations is.”

  
Aang continued to pout. “But it’s already past noon. I wouldn’t be back till late tonight.”

  
“Bumi will be there.”

  
Aang paused, considering the more entertaining outcomes of the meeting with Bumi cackling by his side. “Well can I at least bring fire lord grouch with me?”

  
“Aang, I told you. I have paperwork.” Zuko said, walking into Aang’s chamber.

  
“Which is more important? A boring political meeting or paperwork?”

  
“In this case, paperwork.”

  
Aang groaned. “Fine. But if I die of boredom, I blame you.” He took Katara’s face in his hands and kissed her. But she pushed him away after he had given her a peck.

  
“Please try to be serious?”

  
“I will, sweetie. Just for you.”

  
Katara tried not to shudder. Something about Aang calling her “sweetie” didn’t feel right.

  
“Thank you. Now go do your important business Mr. Avatar.”

  
Aang smiled and walked out the door, playfully shoving Zuko on his way out. Zuko smiled and straightened his tunic.

  
“That boy drives me insane. I can only begin to imagine how you put up with him every day.”

  
Katara smiled. “He may be a bit annoying sometimes, but you have no idea how much he’s matured. I’m so proud of him.”

  
So what are you two kiddos talking about?” Asked Sokka, sauntering into the chamber with Suki by his side.

  
“Nothing,” Katara replied. “So what are you doing Sokka?”

  
“I’m taking Suki out for a night on the town!” He exclaimed.

  
“We’re going to explore the most romantic places in the Fire Nation,” Suki said.

  
“And the greatest restaurants,” Sokka said dreamily.

  
Suki sighed. “Why did I have to fall in love with such an idiot?”

  
“Hey! I’m right here!” Sokka said, scowling. Suki laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

  
“Don’t wait up, sis.” Suki smirked and pulled him out of the room.

  
“I won’t.” Katara said. “Don’t drink too much firewhiskey.”

  
“I make no promises!” Sokka shouted from down the hall. Katara shook her head and sat down on her bed. Zuko glanced over at her, his molten gold eyes lingering on her silhouette for a moment. Then he walked to the door.

  
“So, um…I guess I’ll see you later, Katara. After I finish my paperwork.”

  
“Yeah. See you.” 

  
Zuko opened the door, Katara’s cerulean eyes fixed on him until he disappeared into his study.

* * *

 

“Katara, can I talk to you for a second?” Zuko asked.

  
“Sure.” She walked into Zuko’s bedroom. It was absolutely grand; the most beautiful room she had ever seen. His room was swathed in red and gold, the fire nation emblem hanging on a huge tapestry over his bed. It was so large that it was almost ominous.

  
“I need your help. There’s something that I’ve decided I need to do, and I don’t think I can do it.”

  
“Sure. What do you need?”  
  


Zuko opened his dresser and shifted through it, until he found the small wooden box. Holding it in his hands, he went over to Katara and opened the lid.  
 

A beautiful golden ring rested inside.

   
“It’s for Mai.” Zuko said. “I’ve…decided to propose to her.”  
 

The shock of this news hit Katara with full force. _No! This can’t be happening.  
_

_He can’t marry her!_

 

“That’s great news, Zuko,” Katara said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.  
 

“But I’ve been trying to think about doing it and I’ve tried practicing and I’ve been thinking about it and…Katara, I don’t love Mai. I don’t think I ever haves. I don’t think I can go through with this.”  
_  
Don’t go through with it_ , she thought. _I can’t lose you._

_  
_ _No. She’d be a good ruler. He’d be happy marrying Mai. Zuko would be happy. That was what mattered, right?_

_  
_ “Zuko, this is a good choice,” Katara forced out. “Mai loves you. She’ll be a great fire lady. She—”

  
“I just…I know she’ll be a good fire lady. But…I don’t know if she’ll be a good—”

  
“What, Zuko? You don’t think she’ll be a good what? A good mother? A good diplomat?”

  
“ _A good wife!_ ” Zuko shouted, feeling a lump slowly beginning to form in his throat. “I don’t think she’ll be a good wife. For me. I don’t think we would work as husband and wife.”

  
“Oh.”

  
The silence only lasted a few seconds. But it felt like hours.

  
“Well, Zuko…I think I know what kind of wife you want.”

  
_I want you_ , he thought. _The kind of wife I want is you._

_  
_ The waterbender took a step toward him. “The kind of wife who will always stand by you. And support you if you need help or if you don’t know what to do.

  
“The kind of wife who will love you every moment.”

  
Zuko  looked up at her, his eyes filled with an emotion that Katara had never seen in him. “Exactly,” he said, moving closer to her. He touched the top of her hand gently.

  
“Every moment.”

  
Zuko broke away, the warmth of her touch lingering on his fingers. “I just…I can’t.”

  
“Zuko—”

  
“I can’t!” The firebender shouted. His voice was beginning to quiver.

  
“I…”

  
Then he broke.

  
Zuko crashed onto the bed and let the tears soak his silk sheets. “I can’t do it, I can’t do it!” he shouted over and over into the pillow. Katara couldn’t believe it. Zuko was _crying_. In all the time she had known him, she hadn’t even seen him shed a single tear, and now he was sobbing. She sat down on the bed next to him and rested a hand on his trembling shoulder. Zuko sat up, his face stained with tears, and fell into her arms.

  
“Zuko, everything will be okay. I promise.” Zuko laid his head against Katara’s chest and continued to sob. She gently stroked his hair, holding his head in her arms.

  
“How do you know, Katara?”

  
Katara took a deep breath. “Because you are the strongest person I have ever met, and I know that you can do this.”

  
Zuko looked up into her pale blue eyes. She was so beautiful, the way her chestnut hair shone in the dim light of his chamber, and how her eyes sparkled. Zuko slowly lifted a hand to stroke her smooth, mocha cheek.

  
Then the fire lord did something he had wanted to do for a long time.

  
He kissed her.

  
Her lips parted against his, mouths joining open and needy. Warmth radiated from his body and when their lips touched, they felt a brilliant spark, igniting a passion unlike any other feeling either of them had ever known. Zuko allowed his tongue to dart into her mouth, sweeping along her bottom lip. She sighed against his kiss, letting her tongue tease his lips. Their hands wound tighter around each other’s bodies, stroking backs and caressing waists. The passion was blazing in their chests, building higher and higher into a roaring flame.

  
But then Katara stopped kissing him back. She pushed him off of her and got up. Nausea shot through Zuko’s veins. Did he do something wrong? Did she hate him for what he had done? Katara crossed over to the door.

  
“Katara, wait.” Zuko said. But it was too late. Her hand was already on the doorknob.

  
“I’m not mad at you. We just can’t do this.”

  
“I know. I’m so sorry—”

  
“Don’t apologize. We just need to talk.”

  
“…Talk?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Um…okay. When?”

  
“Tonight. At sundown. By the pond.”

  
“Ah. Okay. I’ll…see you then.”

  
“Okay.”

  
Then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here. Chapter 6. ARE YOU SATISFIED?!?! Just kidding :) I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope all you old sports enjoy reading it! Otherwise I will have stayed up until 1 am for three days for nothing.

# Chapter 6

  
Zuko smoothed his hair for the sixth time. He straightened his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkled hem. Did he look okay? What did Katara like? Did she like the sophisticated look? Or did she like a more disheveled man? Anxiety was overwhelming him. _I have to tell her how I feel,_ he thought. _But…how?_ If he had struggled with asking to be a part of the group, how on earth was he going to tell the woman he loved his true feelings for her?

  
“Okay. I just need some practice. Yeah. Practice. Practice makes perfect. All I have to do is speak my mind. Just…say what I feel.” Zuko sighed. “Okay. I can do this.

  
“So. Katara. Um—the thing is—I can’t marry Mai because she’d be a great fire lady and I care about her but she’s not you and I don’t think I could ever marry anyone else but you because I think—no. I know. I know I love you and your hair is so beautiful and I could just get lost in your eyes and your smile lights up a room and I could look at you forever and when you speak to me my chest gets all tight and when you’re near me I get so nervous but I’ve never felt better in my life at the same time and…”

  
_Stupid. She won’t even hear half of the words that came out of your mouth._

_  
That doesn’t matter. I just have to tell her. All I have to do is tell her._

  
Zuko groaned. This was going to be a long night.  


* * *

   
“A little late to be up, don’t you think Sugar Queen?”

  
“Toph!” Katara gasped, turning around to see the earthbender leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over her chest. “You startled me.”

  
“Really? Sorry. So what exactly are you doing up so late?”

  
“I could ask you the same question.”

  
“Don’t make this about me,” Toph said, walking towards her and placing her hands on her hips. “You’re going to see sparky, aren’t you?”

  
“No!” Katara said quickly.”

  
“Oh, really?”

  
“Fine, Toph! You caught me. I’m going to see Zuko, okay?”

  
Toph smiled. “Going on another life-changing field trip with Zuko, are we?”  
  
  
Katara glared at her.

  
“Look, Katara. I actually have something to say.”

  
“There’s a surprise,” Katara muttered.

  
“What did you say?”

  
“Nothing. What were you going to say?”

  
“You have to tell Zuko how you feel.”

  
“Toph, you know I can’t do that—”

  
“Yes you can.”

  
“No, I can’t,” she said, pulling on her boots. “It’s a lot more complicated than that. And even if I did tell him, it wouldn’t matter. He’s marrying Mai.”

  
“What? He’s marrying that unemotional rice cake?”

  
“Toph! She’s not that bad. And you know she’ll make a good fire lady.” 

  
“Well it wouldn’t kill her to smile once in a while. Or even smirk or _something_ to indicate that she’s still alive. Anyway, please just tell him.”

  
“Fine. I’ll tell him.”

  
“Promise me you’ll tell him.”

  
Katara sighed. “Toph Bei Fong, I, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, promise that I will tell Fire Lord Zuko my true feelings.”

  
Toph grinned. “That’s more like it. Now go light that fire.”  


* * *

 

  
The moonlight glowed on the still water of the pond. The willows and reeds were gently swaying in the warm night breeze. It was a beautiful night. But the situation was, well…interesting.

  
“Um…hi, Zuko.”

  
“Hi, Katara.”

  
Katara wound a strand of chocolate hair around her finger.

  
“Um…you know, there are usually turtle-ducks in the pond.”

  
“Oh. That’s cool.”

  
Zuko forced a small smile. “Yeah. I’m surprised we didn’t see them the other night.”

  
“Ah. Um…maybe we’ll see them some other time. You know, when they’re—at the pond.”

  
Zuko nodded. “I’d like that.”

  
Yeah. Me too,” Katara said, glancing to the right. “So.”

  
“So.”

  
Katara exhaled. There was no point in putting it off anymore. “I guess we can’t just stand here making smalltalk all night, can we?”

  
Zuko bit his lip. “No. I guess we can’t.”

  
“I’m not entirely sure how it happened. I don’t know if I was too bold, or if I said something—”

  
“No, Katara. I’m the one who did it.”

  
“You can’t take the blame for this. You weren’t in a good emotional state.”

  
“That doesn’t effect what I did.”

  
Katara scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, Zuko. People make mistakes when they’re upset.”

  
“The fact that I was upset has nothing to do with why I kissed you!”

  
Katara’s cerulean eyes flared. “Well then why did you do it, huh? Why did you do it if you’re marrying _her_?”

  
“ _I’m not marrying her!_ ”

  
Katara froze. “Zuko, what…I don’t understand.”

  
“I can’t. Mai is distinguished. She’s regal. She knows how the Fire Nation works. There’s no question that she’d be a good Fire Lady. But I can’t marry her. 

  
“I…I don’t love her. She’s been in my life for a very long time and defended me when I needed it. I’ll always care about her. But I’ve tried to love her and I can’t. I…”

  
“Zuko, what is it?”

  
Zuko looked away, turning his back to her. “I can’t tell you.”

  
Katara reached out and placed her hand on Zuko’s shoulder, turning him to face her. Her touch sent a thrill down his spine and when she looked at him with an expression that he couldn’t quite place, the thrill rose in his chest.

  
“Zuko, you can tell me anything. You know that.”

  
“No, I can’t tell you. You won’t ever speak to me again.”

  
“Zuko, I could never resent you. You mean too much to me.”

  
Zuko ochre eyes widened. “What did you just say?” He whispered, a soft flush beginning to form on his cheeks.

  
“I—never mind. You can tell me anything. Trust me.”

  
“Anything?”

  
Katara placed her hand in his own, interlacing her fingers with his. Blue gaze met gold as she whispered “yes.”

  
The fire lord released a breath. “Okay. The reason I kissed you…and the reason I can’t marry Mai is…”

  
Her eyes were iridescent in the evening light, and her lips…oh, her lips. Her full, soft lips, slightly parted, waiting for his answer.

  
Those lips that coaxed his answer out of him.

  
“I—Katara, I—I love you.”

  
Zuko clapped a hand over his mouth.

  
Katara gasped. “I—Zuko…”

  
Zuko slowly brought his hand back to his side, his expression wrought with worry. “I mean—I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry—wait. No. No, I’m…I’m not sorry. I can’t marry Mai because I love you, Katara. I’ve loved you for so long. I’ve been trying to love Mai, but…I just can’t.”

  
Katara couldn’t believe it. He loved her? This couldn’t be real. She looked into his golden eyes, flashing in the pale moonlight.

  
“I…I love you too, Zuko,” she replied.

  
“What?” Zuko breathed, his golden eyes widening.

  
Katara smiled. “I know you heard me. I love you too, Zuko.”

  
Zuko’s face lit up in the dim evening light. “Katara, you have no idea how happy that makes me.” Zuko said, a smile forming on his lips. “I’ve loved you since that day in Ba Sing Se. You’ve never been out of my thoughts since.”

  
“Since Ba Sing Se, huh?”

  
“Yep. Since Ba Sing Se. Every day ever since. What about you?”

  
“I guess…it was when you helped me find Yhon Ra. The fact that you would do that for me, it stuck. No one’s ever done anything like that for me.”

  
Zuko’s smile was warmer and gentler than Katara had ever seen him before. “I would do anything for you, Katara.”

  
Katara smiled and shook her head. “I…I just can’t believe this is happening.” She pulled him into an embrace, their arms wrapping tightly around each other. She was safe in his arms. She was warm. She was loved.

  
“I love you,” she whispered, burying her face in his shoulder.

  
When they pulled away, Zuko bit his lip. He gingerly brought his pale hand up to her neck.

  
“Um…can…can I kiss you?”

  
Katara smiled, grasping his wrist and pulling her towards him.

  
“Never ask that question again,” she whispered huskily.

  
Their lips fit together perfectly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WOOH ITS TIME FOR THE GOOD STUFF! Who’s ready for heated kisses and fluff and emotional turmoil? CAUSE I AM! This chapter does veer slightly into NSFW territory. There’s no actual smut, but it does get more suggestive, so you have been warned. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, Old Sports!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own ATLA.

# Chapter 7

“So. The real question is, what are we gonna do now?”

  
“Oh. I hadn’t thought of that.” Katara gasped. “Oh gods. Aang!” What was she going to do about Aang? She couldn’t do this to him. He loved her. She would break his heart.

  
“What am I going to do?” Katara bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair anxiously. “What are _we_ going to do?”

  
“I…I don’t know,” Zuko said, his pale hands gently cupping her cheeks. “All I know is I have to see you again.”

  
Katara exhaled. “Tomorrow night? Same time, same place?”

  
“I’ll be there,” he replied, smiling. “Goodnight, Master Katara.”

  
“Goodnight Fire Lord Zuko.”

* * *

 

“I don’t believe it!” Toph exclaimed. “You and Zuko! This is just too good.”

  
“Toph, that’s not why I’m here. I need your help.”

  
“Shoot.”

  
“I need to break up with Aang.”

  
Toph pursed her lips. “Oh.”

  
“How am I going to do it, Toph? I can’t do that to him. It would tear him apart.”

  
“I know,” Toph replied. “But I’m not the best person to get advice from. I’ve never even been in a relationship.”

  
“Well I was going to ask Suki, but I don’t want Sokka to find out. You’re the only one who knows.”

  
The blind earthbender raised her eyebrows. “Are you sure about that?”

  
Katara froze. “ _Who did you tell_?”

  
“No one. Relax, Sweetness. I was just kidding.”

  
“Thank the gods,” Katara sighed. “Now tell me what to say.”

  
“Okay. Here’s what I would do. Tell him how you really feel about him. Don’t just say ‘I don’t love you.’ Tell him that you care about him. And that you’ve tried to love him but you can’t.”

  
“And what should I tell him about Zuko?”

  
“The truth. You love Zuko and you want to be with him.”

  
“Thanks, Toph.”

  
“You’re welcome. Oh, and Sugar Queen?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I expect a full report about tonight. And make sure to include every dirty detail.”  
  


* * *

  
“Good evening, Fire Lord.”

  
“Good evening Master Katara.” Katara giggled and raced into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around in his grasp.

  
“I’ve been waiting all day for this,” Zuko said, their foreheads pressed against each other’s.

  
“Me too,” Katara said, closing her eyes and rubbing their noses together.

  
Zuko nestled his face against her shoulder. “The turtle ducks are here tonight,” he said.

  
“Really?” Katara said, her eyes gleaming with excitement.

  
“Yep,” he replied, taking her hand and leading her to the edge of the pond.

  
“There they are,” Zuko said, kneeling down and pointing at a mother turtle-duck with a brown shell swimming around her babies.

  
“Oh, look at them! They’re so adorable!” Katara said, a smile stretching across her face. She rushed to the pond to get a closer look at the turtle-ducks. The mother turtle-duck swam around her playing children, watching them attentively as they splashed around. 

  
“They are awfully cute, aren’t they?”

  
“Absolutely.”

  
“You know, I wanted to keep a turtle-duckling as a pet when I was a kid.”

  
Katara looked at him, laughter filling her eyes. “You didn’t!”

  
Zuko nodded. “I did. But my mother wouldn’t let me.”

  
Katara giggled. “Your mother was a smart woman,”

  
Zuko looked down, his ochre eyes clouding with melancholy. “I know.”

  
Katara placed a hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “Oh, Zuko, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

  
“No. It’s okay. She’s still alive. And I know she’s out there somewhere. I’m going to find her one day.”

  
“Maybe I can help you find her someday,” Katara said.

  
“You’d like her. She was such an amazing woman. So kind. And so brave,” his misty eyes looked into hers. “She was a lot like you.”

  
Katara smiled, her hand stroking his pale cheek. “So,” she said. “Aang. And Mai.”

“I’m going to tell her as soon as I can,” Zuko said.

  
Katara nodded. “I’m telling Aang tomorrow. I’m just afraid. I don’t want him to be—”

  
“Let’s not think about tomorrow,” the fire lord whispered, combing his fingers through her russet hair. “I only want to think about tonight. Here. With you.”

  
“Tonight,” she repeated. “Here and now. It’s just us.”

  
“Just me and my love,” he said, his amber eyes shining.

  
Then he crushed his lips against hers and they tasted the fervent blaze of love and desire.

  
Katara’s fingers wound through his raven hair, pulling him to her until their bodies were flush together. She leaned into him, and he supported her. His hands explored her body, caressing her slim waist and creeping up to the small of her back. Katara moaned against Zuko’s lips, sending a surge of desire to his chest.

  
His lips latched onto the skin below her ear, sucking and nipping until she moaned in pleasure. Need was beginning to stir in her center, overtaking her entire body. His tongue entered her mouth, sweeping along her inner lip and meeting hers and soon their tongues were twisting around each other, causing their need for each other to flare.

  
“I love you Katara,” he mumbled against her lips, desire stirring in his loins. “By Agni, I love you so much, I want you, I _need_ you.”

  
“Oh, I love you too, Zuko,” Katara sighed, his touch leaving her breathless. “I love you too. Oh Zuko, I want you.” He gripped her lower back, pressing her closer to his arousal. Katara gasped and pressed her center against him, their hips moving together, undulating to the rhythm of their yearning. And then Katara gently pushed him away.

  
“We…we should stop,” Katara whispered. “Before we go any further.”

  
Zuko froze. “Did I upset you?”

  
“No,” Katara said. “I…I liked it. A lot. But…I didn’t want us to go too far.”

  
Zuko nodded. “I understand. I’m sorry.”

  
“Don’t apologize,” Katara said, resting her hand on his shoulder. “Maybe we can go further one day.”

  
“One day. When we’re married and we belong to each other.”

  
“Zuko, are you…are you proposing to me?”

  
“I—yes. Yes, I am.” He gently pushed her away and got down on one knee. “Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, I love you and I want you to be my fire lady. Will you marry me?”

  
Katara’s eyes shimmered. “Yes. Yes, of course I will!”

  
Zuko smiled, and his smile was more warm and more loving then anything she had ever seen. Their arms wrapped around each other, locking their bodies together in a tender embrace. 

  
“Tell me the story,” she whispered, her arms encircling his waist.

  
“What story?”

  
“The story from that night. By the pond.”

  
Zuko’s lips formed a small smile.

  
“Once, long ago, there was a child born of fire. He was a beautiful boy who lit the world with his flame.

  
Katara smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

  
“Upon his sixteenth birthday, he approached a pond where the moonlight shone on the water. And as he gazed at the silver light of the moon, a maiden rose from the water. Once the Boy laid his eyes on her, he was lost in love, and so was she."

  
The waterbender nuzzled his neck, smiling against his shoulder.

  
“And though they came from two different worlds, the two became lovers who would steal away in the night to see each other. Their love was one of deep passion and care, and they boy and girl cared for each other more than anything.”

  
“They’re just like us,” Katara said.

  
“Almost,” Zuko replied. “But my love isn’t just a story. It is more real then you will ever know.”

  
Katara smiled, and she looked at him with more love than she had ever shown. “Do you think we’ll have a happy ending?”

  
“I hope so, love,” he said. “I hope so.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Old Sports. I’m back from ‘Nam. But in all seriousness, I an very sorry I’ve been so inactive. I’ve been super busy with school and I’m doing two productions right now, so I haven’t had a lot of time to write. But, I do have some good news…I STARTED DRAWING MY COVER!! It’s looking really great right now, and I’m so excited to share it all with you once it’s finished! Special thanks to my friend Madi for unintentionally inspiring me to write more (you should totally follow her blog welovezutara.) Anyway, prepare for DRAMA!!

# Chapter 8

 

“Hello, Zuko.”  
  


“Hi Mai,” Zuko said. He bit his lip, looking around his study. How would he ever be able to do this?  
 

Mai pursed her lips. “So.”  
 

“So.” Zuko fiddled with his hands anxiously. “How…have you been?”  
 

“Fine.”  
 

“Oh. That’s good.”  
 

“So. Are you going to explain why you’ve been so distant or are you going to continue to leave me in the dark?”  
 

“Huh?”  
 

“Are you going to give me an explanation for why you’ve barely spent any time with me all week?”  
 

“Oh. That.”  
 

Zuko’s heart raced. There was no way he could pull this off. Why had he sgotten himself into this? What was he supposed to tell her?  
 

_Just relax,_ he told himself. _Explain and everything will be fine.  
_  

He took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been so busy lately. We’ve had a lot of complications with—”  
 

“Well, it doesn’t seem like you’re too busy to spend time with your _guests_.” Mai said, her perpetual frown deepening.  
 

“They’re my friends, Mai. And Aang and Sokka are a very important part in the Harmony Restoration Movement. You know that.”  
 

“That’s not what I was talking about,” she spat. “I meant, you’ve been spending an awful lot of time with that Water Tribe girl.”  
 

“Her name is Katara, and I don’t see how that’s a problem.”  
 

“It’s a problem because I’m your girlfriend and you’re spending more time with her than you are with me.”  
 

“Mai, she’s my friend. And in case you didn’t notice, she lives on the other side of the world and I never have the chance to see her.”  
 

“That doesn’t mean you should neglect me.” Mai sighed. “I just don’t understand. Why don’t you ever make time for me? I’m your girlfriend. I love you.”  
 

Zuko sighed. “I’m sorry, Mai.” He looked away for a split second, clasped his hands, and looked back up to her.  
 

It was time to tell her the truth.  
 

“Mai, I—”  
 

“Don’t waste your breath, Zuko. I know you don’t love me.”  
 

“You…you do?”  
 

“Of course I do. I said ‘I love you’ to you every single night. You never responded. And you barely give me the time of day. And you never want to make love to me. And…I see how you look at the water tribe girl.”  
 

“I—”  
 

Mai’s eyes darkened. “You love her, don’t you?”  
 

“Yes. I do. I love Katara. And I think I always have.”  
 

She squinted her eyes, fury beginning to tinge her voice. “You always have? Even when we were together before the comet?”  
 

“I didn’t realize it then, but…I think so.”  
 

He was met by Mai’s slender hand striking his cheek.  
 

Zuko clutched at his cheek, his skin stinging from her slap. “You lied to me,” Mai said through clenched teeth.  
 

“No, Mai. I didn’t know.”  
 

“You pretended to love me.”  
  


“Mai, no. I didn’t know.”  
 

“You knew that you didn’t love me and you kept me here. You lead me on. And then you cheated on me with that water tribe peasant. You _bastard_.”  
 

“Mai, listen to me. Please.”  
 

Mai narrowed her eyes.  
 

“ _Please_.”  
 

She crossed her arms. “You have five minutes.”  
 

“I…I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t love you. I really am. You are a beautiful, poised, brave woman and any man would be lucky to have you. I will always be grateful for what you did for me, but…you deserve someone who will love you. And that’s not me.”  
 

Mai sighed, her eyes dropping to the black and golden carpet. “It’s going to be hard living without you. You’ve been in my life for so long. But if you care for someone else…then there’s nothing I can do.”  
 

She exhaled softly, stepping towards Zuko and meeting his gaze. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be someone you could love.”  
 

“Don’t say that. I’ll always love you.”  
 

“But not the way I love you.”  
 

Zuko cast his eyes to the floor. “No. I…I love Katara the way I should love you.”  
 

“I know. You light up when you’re near her.”  
 

“Thank you, Mai.”  
 

“I hope you find someone,” he said. “I really do.”  
 

“I hope you’re happy with the waterbender. With…Katara.” She said. Zuko smiled and took her hand, gently squeezing it.  
 

Mai squeezed his hand back and crossed to the double doors leading out of his study. “Goodbye, Fire Lord,” she said. And it may have been just his imagination, but Zuko could have sworn he saw a tiny smile on her face.

* * *

“Hi, Sweetie!” Aang said, rushing up to Katara and kissing the side of her mouth.  
  


“Hi, Aang,” Katara said.

   
“I thought maybe we could explore the nation today. Go shopping, see the sights…” Aang began to stroke her hand. “And maybe we could try to find the most romantic places.”

   
“I’m not sure, Aang.”

   
“Oh, okay. That’s fine. We can stay in if you want.”

   
_No, that’s not what I meant_ , she thought. _Spirits help me._

   
“How has your day been?” He asked.

   
Katara forced a small smile. “Fine. How’s yours?”

   
“Great!” He moved closer to her face. “But its so much better now that you’re here.” He pressed his lips to hers and Katara squeezed her eyes shut. Aang’s hand traveled to her back as he tried to deepen the kiss.

   
_No. I have to tell him Now._

   
Katara gently pushed him away.

   
“What’s wrong, Sweetie?”

   
“Aang, I can’t do this anymore.”

   
“What do you mean? Are you tired of the Fire Nation? Because we could take Appa back to the Tribe—”

   
“No. That’s not what I meant.”

   
Aang tilted his head in confusion. “Then…what do you mean?”

   
Katara clasped his hand. “Aang, I know that you have feelings for me. And I will always have a special place in my heart for you. But…I can’t be with you anymore.”

   
“What? Katara…”

   
“Aang, listen to me. I do love you. I’ll always love you. But I can’t love you the way you want me to. I thought there was a time when I could, but I realize now that I can’t, because…I love someone else.”

   
“Katara, please—”

   
“Aang, let me finish. You are one of the most important people in the world to me. My life would be completely different if it wasn’t for you. After Ozai, all I could think was how proud I was of you. And then I thought, ‘he saved the world. He’s a hero. I can love him.’ But I can’t keep lying to myself, and I can’t keep lying to you, Aang. You mean so much to me.”

   
“But…I love you, Katara.”

   
“I know, Aang. But I love someone else.”

   
Aang’s eyes began to water. “It’s Zuko, isn’t it?”

   
Katara exhaled. “Yes, Aang. It is.”

   
His breath caught in his throat. “You’ve been spending so much time with him since we came here. You never want to kiss me. Whenever he looks at you…you light up. You look so happy.” 

  
“Aang—”

   
“I should be the one making you light up. Why…”

   
Katara opened her arms, but Aang didn’t fall into her. Instead, his grey eyes flared and his voice hardened. “It’s not fair. I’m the avatar. I saved the world. I love you.”

   
Katara’s eyes began to shimmer with tears. “I know, Aang, I know. I love you too. But like a brother. I do love you, I _do_. Just…not the way you want me to.”

   
The anger in Aang’s voice was growing. “Why are you doing this to me? This isn’t how it was supposed to work. We…we were going to get married. We were going to have kids. We were going to grow old together.”

   
Katara’s patience was wearing thin. He wouldn’t listen. No matter how many times she could say how much he meant to her, he wouldn’t listen. “Aang—”

   
“I love you! I’m the avatar! Why does he get to have you after everything I’ve done? _What has he done to deserve you_?!”

  
“Aang, _stop it!_ ”

   
Aang froze. Katara never yelled at him.

   
“Stop acting like a child! Please, just calm down and listen to me.”

   
“I’m sorry, Katara.” Aang lowered his head, his blue arrow pointing towards the floor. “I just…this is difficult for me to deal with. It…it isn’t fair.”

   
The waterbender gripped his shoulders. “ _Life_ isn’t fair. If life were fair, would you be the only airbender left in the world?”

   
A single tear rolled down her cheek. “If life were fair, would I have lost my mother?”

   
The monk squeezed his eyes shut. “We were going to grow old together,” he wept.

   
“Aang, would you have wanted to grow old with me knowing that my feelings for you were a lie?”

   
The avatar shook his head.

   
“I don’t want to keep lying. I’m done with lying. I love Zuko. And…there’s nothing you can do about it. And I am sorry. I’m sorry that I can’t love you. But I can’t apologize for loving Zuko.”

   
Aang nodded. “I…I understand. If you love him, then there’s nothing I can do. But…make me a promise.”

   
“Anything.”

   
Grey eyes met blue as Aang spoke. “Please don’t leave. Please don’t abandon me. If you can’t be my girlfriend…please stay my friend. I don’t want to lose you forever, please…”

   
Katara wrapped her arms around him. “I’ll never leave you. I may never be your wife…” he tucked his head into her shoulder, tears falling onto her blue robe.

   
“But I’ll always be by your side.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m back! Sorry about the wait. School has been impossible and my parents are really cracking down on my work. But I finished my cover! I’m really proud of how it turned out. So Katara and Zuko have broken up with their significant others! But now what?   
> Spoiler alert: fluff and some citrus-y stuff. (Hickeys, lip-biting, boners. That counts as citrus, right?) So if you’re bothered by any of those topics, just skip over the later part of the chapter. And of course, there’s enough fluff to give you a heart attack. There is also some Taang in this. It’s pretty scarce and I’ll be leaving it open-ended, but if you’re not a Taang shipper you might want to skip to the Zutara parts.

 

# Chapter 9

  
Katara straightened her dress. It had been quite a day. After telling Aang, she felt like she had spent all her energy. But Aang would be okay. They had spent the remainder of the day together, just talking about everything. It was wonderful to have Aang back. Not the Aang who called her sweetie and tried to kiss her. The Aang who was her friend.

 She smiled, remembering the events of the warm summer afternoon. “When did you know?” Aang had asked.

  
“When we went after Yon Rha.”

  
Aang smiled. “Did I ever tell you about what we did while you two were away?”  
  


She had felt curiosity spark and leaned in like she was about to hear a secret.  
 

Aang’s gray eyes gleamed. “Sokka started thinking of what would happen if you and Zuko…got together. And me and Toph thought it was the funniest thing so we teased him the whole time.”  
 

Katara put her hand on his shoulder. “Nothing happened.”  
 

Aang smiled at her. “I know. I didn’t think anything had happened back then either. But…I did miss you. Even if you were only gone for a few days. And…”  
 

“And?”  
 

“Um…” Aang began to blush. “Toph kissed me.”  
 

“Really?”  
 

“Well, kind of. On the cheek. I cracked a joke, I don’t even remember what it was, and then Sokka almost fainted, and Toph told me it was a good joke and then she kissed me on the cheek.”  
 

A wide smile grew across Katara’s lips. “Well? Did you like it?”  
 

“…I guess. I mean, I had my crush on you. But…”

  
“Do you like her?”

  
Aang shrugged. “It was almost two years ago. I don’t even know if she likes me at all. You know she kind of liked Sokka.”

  
“I know, but she’s gotten over that.”

  
“Maybe you should give her a chance.”

  
Aang paused. He thought about Toph. Her black hair and grey eyes. Her touch that was so strong and firm and yet so soft when she held his hand or gave him a pat on the back. 

  
“Maybe.”  
 

* * *

   
Katara was in his arms before he could say anything. She smiled as Zuko lead them to the cherry tree beside the turtle-duck pond.

  
“Hi.”

  
Zuko smiled and sat down beside her at the base of the tree. “Hi.”

  
“Um…how did Aang take it?”

  
“At first…not too well. He was pretty upset. But he’ll be fine. He’s strong.”

  
Zuko smiled. “That he is.”

  
“What about Mai?”

  
Zuko sighed. “She…took some persuading. But she’ll be okay. Anyway…we have another problem.”

  
Katara looked at him. “I’m listening,”

  
Zuko nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Sokka is going to kill me.”

  
“He won’t kill you. He’ll probably just throw his boomerang at your head.”

  
“I’m serious. I don’t know how he’s going to act.”

  
Katara pursed her lips, thinking. Sokka never seemed to mind when she and Aang were together. He would just mime a gag and sometimes yell “eew” but it was all in good fun. But Zuko…well, Zuko and Sokka were friends. But Sokka probably wouldn’t be in favor of the relationship. Considering Zuko had tried to kill both of them at one point in his life. And considering that Zuko was from the Fire Nation.

  
“Okay. Honestly…he probably won’t react well. At first. But he’ll come around to it.”

  
Zuko nodded. “Okay. I’ll see if I can talk to him tomorrow.”

  
“Oh, and give him food. That might make him a little easier to handle.”

  
“Yeah. Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

  
They sat in silence for a short while, until Katara brought up the question that had been dwelling on her mind since the afternoon.

  
“Zuko,” she said hesitantly. “Do you want children?”

  
“Well, even if I didn’t, I would have to have one anyway. I need to sire an heir.”

  
“So…you don’t want children?”

  
“Oh, no! I do want children. I want to be a father.” He brought his hand up to his face to gently touch his scar. “I…want to be a good father.”

  
“I wish she was here. To see me now. To meet you.”

  
He gazed at her, gently caressing her cheek. “She would have loved you.”

  
“Don’t say ‘would,’” Katara said. “Because we’re going to find her.”

  
“I don’t know where she is. My father refuses to tell me.”

  
“One day we’ll make him tell us. And we’ll find her. Together.”

  
Zuko smiled. “It’s nice to hear you say that.”

  
Katara cupped his cheek and kissed him. “Together,” she whispered, her hands moving to his neck.

  
“Mmmm, you’re wonderful,” he sighed.

  
“Ssh,” she whispered. “I’m not done yet.”

  
Her lips traced his jaw until they found his once more. His hands grasped her waist, pulling her onto his lap as she kissed him. Her lips felt so _good_. So soft, and tender, and beautiful, and yet so passionate and strong. They felt like Katara. When she kissed him, he felt Katara, he felt the gorgeous, brave, kind, determined waterbender who had stolen his heart. And he felt himself falling into her, his entire being falling into her lips and her heart and her soul.

  
Katara rested one hand on his stomach, right where his scar was. His lightning scar. The scar that had taken so much for her. She gently drew tiny shapes on it with her finger, feeling a chill rise on Zuko’s skin. Then her fingers moved slightly lower, just below his navel, outlining the shape of his muscles. She continued to stroke the contours of his abs, their lips molding together and their tongues gently toying with one another, until she gently bit his lower lip.

  
Zuko trembled as Katara tenderly pulled his lip. By agni, that felt amazing.

  
It felt so amazing that it had a stronger effect on his body.

  
Katara giggled at the sight of the tent in his pants. “Sorry,” she said. “I didn’t know that would…affect you so much.”

  
The fire lord squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. “Oh gods.”

  
The waterbender tried not to laugh as Zuko began to blush.

  
“Um…” Zuko said, his cheeks red with embarrassment. “Maybe you shouldn’t…do that. I mean, I loved it, but…” He trailed off when he saw Katara shaking.

  
“I’m sorry. It’s just…” Katara finally lost her composure and broke down laughing.

  
Her laugh was contagious.

  
They laughed until they felt like they couldn’t breathe. Zuko rested his forehead against Katara’s.

  
“You’re miraculous.”

  
The fire lord’s words made her heart flutter. She slid further down, resting her head against his chest and smiling. “Well if someone as amazing as you chose me, I guess I am.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko finally tells Sokka about his feelings for Katara and Katara learns a little about Toph and Aang's relationship. Comedy ensues.

# Chapter 10

  

 “So Aang’s doing okay.”

  
Katara smiled at the earthbender. “Yeah. He’s doing okay. Better than I thought he would be. And he told me about what happened that night I went to find Yon Rha.”

  
Toph lifted an eyebrow. “We teased Sokka and he fainted?”

  
“No. The other thing.”

  
Toph scowled. “I was twelve.”

  
“Right. And you’re fourteen now. What a huge difference.”

  
“Leave the sarcasm to your brother, Sugar Queen. I was proud of what he said. It didn’t mean anything. Besides, I liked Sokka back then. I have no idea what was wrong with me, but I did.” 

  
The waterbender chuckled. “Well have you ever thought of Aang in that way?”

  
Toph hesitated before crossing her arms. “Maybe.”

  
Katara smirked.

  
“Why are we even talking about me? You’re the one with a man. Tell me everything!”

  
Katara sighed. “Do you think you could let me have some privacy for once?”

  
“Nope.”

  
“Fine. But if I tell you the details you have to think about giving Aang a chance. It doesn’t even have to be romantic. Just spend more time with him or something.”

  
Toph sighed. “It’s a deal.”

  
Katara began to tell her about what had happened since the last time she had filled her in, but she knew that somewhere else in the palace Zuko was going to be in a serious predicament. And there was a fairly likely chance he wouldn’t get out in one piece.  
  


* * *

 

  
 “Um…hey, Sokka.”

  
“Hey, Zuko. What’s up?”

  
“Uh…nothing.” Zuko could feel panic starting to boil in his chest. There was no way he was going to get out of this alive.

  
“I…”

  
“Zuko? Are you going to say anything?”

  
“Well—yeah, but it’s hard to say.”

  
Sokka cocked his head to the side. “Um…okay. Well, how are you doing?”

  
“Oh, fine. Just fine. Yeah. Really fine.”

  
“Zuko, what’s up?”

  
The fire lord winced. “I can’t tell you.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“You’ll kill me.”

  
Sokka laughed. “Zuko. Why would I kill you? After all we’ve been through do you really think I could do that?”

  
Zuko shrugged. “Well…okay. I, ah…its…about Katara.”

  
Sokka narrowed his eyes. “Yeah?”

  
Zuko took a deep breath. “I, um…I love her.”

  
At first, Sokka said nothing. He almost seemed frozen. He didn’t move, Zuko didn’t even see him blink. Then he knit his eyebrows and finally spoke.

  
“What?”

  
“I love Katara. And I…um…I want to marry her.”

  
It took a minute for Sokka to digest what he had just heard before lunging at the Fire Lord.

  
He grabbed Zuko by the collar. “You what?”

  
“Hey! Sokka, I don’t want a fight!”

  
“Well you’re asking for it! Don’t even _think_ about it! She’s my baby sister!”

  
“Well—yeah, I know that—”

  
“So then why are you trying to put the moves on her? She’s not just some girl you can use and throw away!”

  
“I–I’m not trying to put the moves on her. I love her.”

  
Sokka rolled his eyes. “No you don’t! You just think she’s pretty. You just want to use her like Jet did!”

  
“Jet?” He paused. Zuko remembered Jet. The boy who had invited him to join his ragtag group of kids. The boy who had hated him just for being from the Fire Nation.

  
“What did he do to her? Did he hurt her?”

  
Sokka looked at Zuko but didn’t let go of him. “How do you know Jet?”

  
“That’s not important. What did he do to her?”

  
No. He just betrayed her trust and it hurt her a lot. She doesn’t trust people very easily. And I won’t let her get hurt again.”

  
“I know. Sokka, I love her.”

  
Sokka finally let go of his shirt and eyed the Fire Lord up and down.

  
“Why?”

  
Zuko pursed his lips. It was hard to put into words. But he could try.

  
And he did.

  
"No one has ever understood me like Katara. No one. She was there in Ba Sing Se and she just…got me. She understood me and I understood her. Then…she forgave me. I betrayed her. And you. All of you. Because I was stupid. And then I watched her change. When we went after that man…she overcame something. It was like a weight was lifted of her shoulders and at the same time something happened to me. I don’t know what it was. I guess…Katara is my soulmate. Not even in a romantic way, just in general. She can see _me_. And I think that I can see her.”

  
Sokka sighed. “Okay. That was really sweet.”

  
Zuko smiled. “So…yeah. Are you okay with it?”

  
Sokka walked up to him and extended his hand. “It’d be an honor to be your brother-in-law.”

  
Zuko smiled and shook his hand. “Thanks, buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sosososososososo late and I’m sorry. I had a cold and was busy AF all summer, and I really feel awful about not updating this sooner. I’ve been trying to piece this fic together a bit more. As a person who cares very deeply about both of these characters, I’ve recently been trying to make sure that the characters are in character. To me, the greatest insult to a character is writing them in an OOC way. And in this chapter I’m really trying to stick to the hearts of the original characters (although I do think I’ve nailed Toph thus far, don’t mean to toot my own horn XD). Alright. As usual, fluff. And this time, some comedy. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
